conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto Csillan
C: General information Proto-Čeuɲ ('tʃewɲ) is the ancestor of language family spoken by the Čis ('tʃis)- a humanoid blue-skinned race inhabiting the planet Csilla ('ksil.la) in the Unknown Regions- the most famous of which is Grand Admiral Ťran (θran). The language was first mentioned in the book Survivor's Quest written by Timothy Zahn as "Cheunh." Proto-Čeuɲ was spoken circa 14,000 BBY, before the Čis developed spaceflight technology. Note Zahn used spellings Cheunh, Chiss and Thrawn in place of Čeuɲ, Čis and Ťran. The vast majority of this information is to some extent dubious. In case you're wandering what various Star Wars authors have developed for Cheunh, here's what Wookieepedia has on it: Cheunh was the official language of the Chiss. It was adopted across Csilla early in Chiss history. Cheunh was a complex, dense tongue that used comparatively few core words and an involved syntax to express ideas; more complicated ideas were expressed by combining related words into a larger whole. The written form of Cheunh was represented ideographically, and the agglutinative features of the spoken language were reflected in the written form, which combined simpler ideograms to present more complex ideas. The Chiss found the complex nature of their tongue to be a source of pride. As Humans did not share the same vocal abilities as the Chiss, it was difficult for other species to pronounce it correctly, even after long periods of study. It followed a logical pattern, though, and could be understood after some study. The Chiss also used Minnisiat as a lingua franca to trade in the space around their frontiers. Known Words/Roots * Ch'tra - Go * Crahsystor - Commander * K'rell - Corellia (Note: It is highly probable that this and the word below are simply the pronunciations used by Mitth'raw'nuruodo in 27 BBY due to his unfamiliarity at the time with Basic, and not actual Cheunh words.) * K'rell'n - Corellian (See above) * Ktah - A curse word * Pohskapforian (aspirated p'' in second syllable) - Merchant trader * Pohskapforian (unaspirated ''p in second syllable) - Fishing boat * Stae - Near (pronounced: "stee") * Visvia - Unit of measurement (Visvia:kilometer ratio around 5:8) In other words, this should have been a candidate for Blob's recent worst conlang contest. Let's count up some of the worst sins they've committed: throwing about random apostrophes, post-vocalic aitches, defined as being "alien" and "unpronounceable" while having no phonetic features you couldn't find in any terrestrial language, and overall anglicized pronunciation. I won't even mention just how stupid the pohskaphforian/pohskapforian distinction is. Yes, languages do tend to have some quirky words like that, but they're never going to be five syllables long! Since the Čis my favorite species from Star Wars (and Ťran my favorite overall character) I decided to do them some justice by giving them realistic langua''ges'' (since saying that one language is uniformly spoken over several light years and has remained unchanged over several millenia is just...no). OK, back to the language itself. Proto-Čeuɲ is a dominantly fusional nominative-accusative, featuring vowel-ablaut in addition to prefixes and suffixes. Phonology Consonants Note- the phonemes b ''and ''bz ''are attested very' 'rarely and are likely allophones of ''p ''and ''ps, however no rules to explain where p ''and ''ps ''voice to ''b ''and ''bz ''can be reconstructed with given evidence. The nature of the phonemes ɣ-ɰ is highly debated. The descendants of these phonemes vary immensely, from an alveolar trill to an back open unrounded vowel. The most likely and generally accepted theory is that sometime before 14,000 BBY (3,000 TS)* there were two separate phonemes that corresponded to their appropriate series; a voiced velar plosive ''g ''and a voiced velar approximant ''ɰ ''- by the time of the Proto-Čeuɲ split they merged into one phoneme, usually a voiced velar fricative ''ɣ. The linguist who researched and theorized most about this "gamma merger" (as he was known to call it) was Roalu, thus it is often called Roalu's Law. The precise phonetic shifts from pre-proto-Čeuɲ to proto-Čeuɲ as described by him are given below. g > ɣ between vowels and diphthongs g > d word-initially before i g > b word initially before o g > gz elsewhere ɰ > w after vowels and before o ɰ > ɣ elsewhere The ɲ -ŋ split is a similar story; some languages attest the first variant, but the majority attest the latter. Some languages even attest a palatal ''c ''in addition to the velar ''k, ''but this was likely a later development and was not a distinguishing factor before the split (i.e. languages that attest palatal ɲ only attest c when it is clearly the process of palatalization or do not attest it at all.) *Thailir Stivî, "before the kingdom" in Ancient High Čeuɲ, the typical Čis dating system. Vowels The slashes show possible variation among the phonetic values of the vowels. At this point it is impossible to reconstruct when each value occurred. The acceptable diphthongs include aj, ej, oj, uj, iw, ew, uw and aw. Vowels can also be lengthened, though it is unknown if length affected vowel quality at this point. Ablaut Vowel ablaut was a significant feature in Proto-Čeuɲ. Each vowel had five grades, basic, high, open, consonant and zero. The Cl grade is for whenever the base vowel is long (whereas a normal C is used whenever the vowel is short), and Cw and Cj grades are added on to the C and Cl grades whenever the vowel is in a diphthong with w and j respectively. Consonant Mutation Consonant mutation is almost as important as vowel ablaut in morphology. There are three grades, basic, lenis/fortis, and syllabic. Phonotactics Roots follow a very simple phonology of C1VC2S, where C1 is any consonant, V is any short or long vowel or diphthong, C2 is any consonant other than an affricate, and S is any short vowel (not a diphthong). Derived forms of the root often produce consonant clusters, see the adjectives section for more details. Grammar Nouns Nouns decline to case (nominative, accusative, dative, genitive, locative and allative) and number (singular, paucal and plural). Ɣeta-, ɣetu-, ɣetaw- (man) the three words are the basic, high and open grade forms of the noun (which are sometimes necessary to be listed in the lexicon since sound changes in pre-proto-Čeuɲ made some of the forms irregular, e.g the high-grade form of *loɣe is *loji, and the open-grade form of *koje is *koɣa.) The pattern for declension can be better explained with the following chart (note B, H, O & Z stand for basic, high, open and zero grade.) Some consonant mutations to note: * The paucal morpheme -s changes to -z after b, d, z and ɣ. * F, s, z, and ɣ turn into p, t, d and g when -s/z is added * When -j is added to i, it becomes -ej Number These words decline the same as nouns do and are, according to most philological evidence, are placed after the noun or pronoun they modify *tsaw- one *mjek- two *kwoɣ- three *ljif- four *sej- five *bzon- six *dal- seven *gzat- eight *waŋ- nine *kif- ten *kifetsaw- eleven (kif + tsaw) *mjekokif- twenty (mjek * kif) Pronouns Two systems of pronouns have been reconstructed. The most accepted theory is that one was emphatic and the other unstressed, though the descendants often used them as suppletive forms, e.g. emphatic in nominative, genitive and locative, unstressed in all others. The emphatic pronouns are maɣe, telo, and psiku for I, you and he/she/it respectively. They decline like average nouns. The unstressed pronouns are tak, kos, and zem. They decline irregularly. Adjectives Adjectives and verbs derive from a special stem form of the noun: the first consonant becomes its syllabic counterpart and the first vowel becomes its consonant counterpart. If the vowel is a long vowel, However, if the syllabic counterpart of the consonant is 'm, 'n, 'ŋ or 'l, then it and the consonant derived from the vowel metathesize (niɣe (dog) > j'nɣe (of dogs, canine), not 'njɣe). This stem is referred to as the Nulca Stem (often shortened N-stem), as Csillan philoligist Ther-Nulca was the first to explain its relation to the noun. If the result of the Nulca stem should be an illegal cluster such as ow, ij, l'l, m'm, n'n, or ŋ'ŋ, it dissimilates to ej, aw, el, om, in and aɲ respectively. Thus the previously encountered *ɣeta-, *ɣetu-, *ɣetaw- becomes *ūlta-, *ūltu-, *ūltaw-. Basic adjectives take this form, and there are some adjectives that lack a nominal "root" (such as *ewɣu-, *ewɣuj-, *ewwo- green) and, as far as we know, are actually adjectival roots. Adjectives decline much differently than nouns, as demonstrated below. Verbs Verbs are formed by adding certain prefixes to the N-stem, derived from basic nouns. * *won- (from *wona, an action), meaning "do X" thus *teko (food) > *elko (culinary) > *wonelko (eat) * *nēl- (from *nēlu, a being), meaning "be X" thus *ojɣe (tall) > *nelojɣe * *ɣuwt- (from *ɣuwe, entitlement), meaning "have X" thus *lota (knowledge) > *w'lta (wise, smart) > *ɣuwtw'lta (understand) * *jiwz (from *jiwzu, demand, impetus), meaning "cause OBJ to do X" kawo (life) > aŋwo (alive) > jiwzaɲwo (give birth) Person Most likely, Proto Čeuɲ verbs used inflected forms of the n-stem to indicate person. Here's the verb *wonelko conjugated The first, second and third persons are clearly the nominative, dative and genitive cases respectively. Aspect Tense Category:Languages